musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Oli Rubow
Oli Rubow (* 30. Januar 1972) ist ein deutscher Schlagzeuger. Musikalische Tätigkeit Nach Musikabitur (1991) und Popkurs Hamburg (1993) arbeitet der Frankfurter Musiker als Workshop-Dozent, Buchautor und Live-Schlagzeuger. Seit Ende der 90er Jahre beschäftigt sich Rubow intensiv mit der Rhythmusästhetik elektronischer und programmierter Genres. Er widmet sich der Aufgabe, den rhythmischen Charme der DJ Kultur auf dem Schlagzeug umzusetzen, also in der Bühnensituation Grooves zu realisieren, die ursprünglich programmiert wurden. Dazu wird entweder das akustische Schlagzeug präpariert oder durch verschiedenartige Elektronik (Sequenzer, Computer, E-Drums, Effektgeräte) erweitert. Zudem orientiert sich die Rhythmusgestaltung über das Pattern hinaus an den prägenden Produktionsmitteln (z.B. Drumcomputer und Sampling CDs), an studiotechnischen Kunstgriffen der Produzenten, sowie an Arbeitsweisen des DJ (z.B. clubtauglicher Spannungsbogen). 2007 erscheint Rubows Lehrbuch zu diesen Themen ("e-Beats am Drumset"), nebst begleitendem Weblog. Als Schlagzeuger tourt er mit diversen Bands aus den unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen: Hellmut Hattler (seit 2000), De Phazz (seit 2003), Deep Dive Corp. (seit 2004), Wolfgang Schmid’s Kick (seit 2006), Henni Nachtsheim (seit 2006), Dieter Seelow (1993–2010). Sowie u.a.: Bürger Lars Dietrich (1998), Marque (1999–2005), El Houssaine Kili (2000), Turntablerocker (2001), Marla Glen (2001), Die Fantastischen Vier (2004), Dublex Inc. (2004–2005). Gastspiele bei: hr-Bigband, hr-Sinfonieorchester, NDR Bigband. Eigene Musik spielt Oli Rubow mit Netzer (seit 1998) und auf seiner Soloplattform Organic Electro Beats (seit 2003). Diskografie * Dieter Seelow "Number One" (Eigenvertrieb) 1997 * Netzer "Pressing" (PaulsMusique/pp sales forces) 2000 * Netzer "Pressing Remixed" (PaulsMusique/pp sales forces) 2000 * Hellmut Hattler "Remixed Vocal Cuts" (bassball/edel) 2002 * Hellmut Hattler "Mallberry Moon" (bassball/edel) 2003 * Marque "Pirate of my Soul" (bmg) 2003 * Oli Rubow "Organic Electro Beats" (uwar records) 2003 * Hellmut Hattler "Basscuts" (bassball/edel) 2004 * Marque "Transparent" (marquarium) 2004 * Die Fantastischen Vier "Viel" (four) 2004 * Hellmut Hattler "The big Flow" (bassball/edel) 2006 * Hellmut Hattler "Livecuts" (bassball) 2007 * Wolfgang Schmid's Kick "Let the Groove begin…" (skip) 2007 * NuBox & HR Bigband feat. DJ Illvibe "Limbic System Files" (Enja) 2008 * Oli Rubow "e-Beats am Drumset" (Sticks DVD) 2008 * Netzer "Mailand Madrid" (loEnd) 2008 * Philipp Poisel "Wo fängt dein Himmel" (groenland) 2008 * De Phazz und die Radiobigband Frankfurt "Big" (phazzadelic) 2009 * Henni Nachtsheim "Dann tanzt die Omma mit George Clooney" (musiversum) 2009 * Oli Rubow "1 to 4" (Drumheads!! CD) 2010 * Hellmut Hattler "Gotham City Beach Club Suite" (bassball rec.) 2010 Bücher * Weblinks * Homepage von Oli Rubow * e-Beats Blog * Plattform Organic Electro Beats * Netzer (Club Jazz Trio) Quellen * Interview von Heinz Kronberger/"Drums+Percussion" 6/2000 * Interview von Bruno Kassel/"Sticks" 6/2003 * Special "Modern Beats - Die neue Drummer-Generation" von Tom Schäfer/"Sticks" 3/2004 * Interview von Ingo Post/"Drummerforum.de" 5/2005 * "Oli Rubow und das Phänomen akustischer Elektrobeats" von Tom Schäfer/Sticks 03/2008 * "Maschinengrooves ganz menschlich" von Jörg Baier/DrumHeads!! 03/2008 * "Die Human Drum Machine" von Mike Marklove/Neue Frankfurter Presse 16.06.2008 * "Der Minimalist" von Heinz Kronberger/drums&percussion 5/2008 * "freaks@home" von Matthias Fuchs/Sound&Recording 10/2008 * "Drumheroes!!" von Fabian Ristau/Drumheads!! Spezial Teil3 05/2010 * "No Boundaries" von Allan Leibowitz/digitalDrummer July 2010 * "Oli Rubow Interview" von Dave Kobrehel/Jazzdrummer World 7/2010 Kategorie:Schlagzeuger Kategorie:Deutscher Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel